Feelings
by oxygen21
Summary: Kurt thinks about Ro, Ro thinks 'bout Kurt, and both have problems with sleeping... updated


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, unfortunately, if they would, Ro and  
Kurt would have kissed in X2! =)  
  
AN: Inspired by all of these wonderful Kurt/Ro fics I've read here at this  
site, I decided to write another one. I'm German, but I had the feeling that I could express the thoughts of Ro and Kurt better in English. Please forgive me my mistakes, and if you watch some, tell me, I'll correct it as  
soon as possible! =) thanx. Its my first English fic. =)  
  
AN 2: Aren't they a beautiful couple? =) Since I saw X2 the first time, I'm  
an extreme Kurt/Ro-Shipper! =)  
  
AN3: I have updates it now. Thanks to Shian for correcting! =)  
  
~~~  
  
Feelings by Oxygen21  
  
He thought of her nearly every moment. How can someone just be so beautiful? He loved her so much, and he wanted to be with her, kiss her, feel her. But it would be sin if he abandons oneself to the lust. All he can do was looking at her from a distance. Just see her sweet smile that she gives to him sometimes, her warm brown eyes which seemed to shine, just see that angelic look she has. But there were doubts in his mind. Wouldn't it be sin not to love her? He actually didn't know what to do, so he began  
to pray. He loved her so much.  
  
She felt so lonely since Jeans death. Her best friend had died, and she had done nothing to rescue her. Time and time again she remembered that moment in her mind, and every time she found a new possibility of how she could have saved her, if she had just done something. And she had no one to talk  
to since the death of her best friend. No one but Kurt maybe. Yes, she liked him. When she was around him, she. just felt like. her. She could be herself. But it was not easy with him. He was so shy, and he didn't speak  
much, plus he was so religious. She just wanted to be near him.  
  
At night she wandered around through the mansion. She could not sleep because of a bad dream, so she searched for something to eat. She tried to be quiet so as not to wake up anyone, and she was surprised when she saw the light on in the kitchen. A small smile went over her face as she saw  
the blue elf sit at the table eating ice cream. "Cannot sleep, eh?" she asked, and he returned her smile. "Youh too I zink." She sat down next to him, and all she wanted was that he would take her in his arms so that she could feel safe. "Vath arre youh zinkin?" he asked with his German accent. "Jean. I could have saved her, if I had just did something." A single tear  
ran down her cheek. "No. please, Fräulein Ororo, listen to me. zere was  
nozing youh could have done, so don't torture yourself like zis!" His fingers caressed her face, and with effort he suppressed the urge to kiss her. She seemed so vulnerable, he wanted to take her pain at his shoulders. "Youh are just so... liebenswert... Did youh know zat I... would do anyzing for youh?" She looked in his face, and slowly her face got closer to his, her lips touched his, and it sent shivers through his whole body. First he wanted to push her away, because he still wasn't sure if it was a sin, but he couldn't. His greatest wish, getting to live... "Kurt... come with me to my room please, I just... need you now " she whispered as they separated for one moment. Without thinking he pulled her closer and with a BAMF they appeared in Ororo's room. Slowly, without bothering to stop kissing, they undressed each other. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he never wanted to let her go. With her lips she experienced every single scar of him. They're beautiful, she said once to him. "I love you" she sighed, and he believed  
her. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel." She did not really know what he said, but it sounded beautiful. After they made love he watched her fell  
asleep. How can someone be just so beautiful? In the morning she woke up by the first sunbeams in his muscular blue arms, he was already awake. "Guten Morgen, Liebling." He gave her a kiss and she  
smiled at him. "Never leave me alone anymore, okay?" He kissed her once  
more. "I will always be there for you!"  
  
~~~  
  
Glossary for all who are not that familiar with the german language... =)  
  
liebenswert - "loveable"  
Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel - "I love you too, my angel"  
Guten Morgen - "Good morning"  
Liebling - hard to translate, it's something like "darling"  
  
~~~  
  
AN2: If there is positive feedback, maybe I'll write more fics in english!  
=) 


End file.
